Red and Gold
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: A veces, Sakura miraría sus manos y las compararía con las de Ino Yamanaka, el tipo de niña que alguna vez habría querido ser y que su madre sin duda alentaría a emular. Pero su madre ya no estaba y Sakura ya no tenía uso para las manos bonitas. Ella tenía que ser fuerte. Para vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los créditos van para Kishimoto. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia** : Implícito maltrato infantil.

 **Anotación** : Esto sucede en una línea de tiempo donde Sakura aún no ha cumplido con Ino. Ella tiene unos entre seis y siete años así que aún no ha sucedido la masacre Uchiha.

Ah, he estado leyendo algunos buenos AU por ahí así que no se sorprendan si cambio algo canon. Les advertiré, por supuesto, pero mantengan los ojos atentos por si hay algo entre líneas, ¿bien? ;)

 **Rojo y oro**

I

A veces, a veces Sakura miraría sus manos y las compararía con las de alguien como Ino Yamanaka, el tipo de chica que se suponía querría ser.

Madre habría insistido en que la emulara, a "salir de su caparazón" y convertirse en la mariposa social que estaba segura que guardaba dentro. Porque Ino era popular, era bonita y llena de tanta confianza que te hacía dudar de ti mismo simplemente al verla desde lejos. Era fuerte también, talentosa en el tipo que su clan estaba hecho, que era la observación y la manipulación de los demás.

Pero su madre ya no estaba allí y Sakura ya no veía ninguna cualidad de las que ella podría haber gustado como amiga de su hija. Sakura solo veía sus manos, así suaves y limpias, las uñas sin astillar y la piel sin un solo rasguño. Manos que no eran como las de ella, no, porque sus dedos tenían cortes y sus palmas cicatrices por todo el entrenamiento que estaba sufriendo a través.

Sakura no quería ser popular, después de todo, solo quería sobrevivir. Y aunque ser bonita y segura de sí misma habría parecido una excelente meta unos meses atrás ahora todo lo que le quedaba era el deseo por seguir adelante sin tener que mirar hacia los costados, con la seguridad en que podría vivir tranquilamente.

De estar viva, su madre no habría aprobado su cambio, no que su "pequeña princesa" hubiese dejado de usar los bonitos vestidos y faldas tan preciosas a cambio de los pantalones y remeras más grandes; no que hubiese reemplazado sus muñecas y juegos de té por kunai y shuriken, sus libros de cuentos por pergaminos sobre control de chakra.

De estar viva, ella la habría mirado tan tristemente…

Pero entonces, de estar viva, Sakura jamás habría tenido que seguir ese camino porque Padre nunca se hubiese refugiado en la bebida por el dolor de la pérdida. Él no la habría empujado hacia un costado como si no valiese nada, él no habría cambiado tan radicalmente.

No.

Madre estaba muerta y su padre ya no la veía más como su hija, así que Sakura no podía darse el lujo de tener manos tan bonitas.

Ella tenía que volverse fuerte.

Para vivir.

* * *

Lo primero que hay que hacer si quieres ser fuerte es ser honesta contigo misma acerca de tus fortalezas y debilidades. Sakura entendió esto rápidamente y bajo un árbol en una tarde cálida después de la Academia se dispuso a hacer la evaluación.

Su cuerpo no era adecuado para el ninjutsu, fue el primer pensamiento que apareció, no con sus escasas cantidades de chakra. Niños como Sasuke Uchiha les iría bien en esa área fundamentalmente porque sus propios genes –y género- ya le daban ventaja frente a niñas civiles como ella. Era injusto, sí, pero así era la vida, y Sakura podía vivir sin un repertorio de ellos de todas formas.

Su control de chakra era excelente. Innato. Trucos como sostener una hoja en la nariz o girarla en la punta de los dedos solo con su chakra eran muy fáciles más con tan escasa cantidad no podía hacer nada por el momento. A excepción de incrementarlos con los mismos ejercicios aburridos que le habían salido en la primera vez.

Por otra parte su puntería no era mala si no promedio. De diez tiros podía embocar entre cinco y seis, que no era necesariamente bajo pero tampoco alentadora y necesitaría más práctica para mejorarla a lo que consideraría decente, que sería entre ocho y nueve, si no diez de diez.

(¿Qué podía decir? El perfeccionismo estaba en su sangre.)

Y finalmente… su taijutsu apestaba. Mal. De toda la clase ella era quien tenía uno de los peores problemas en los mástiles ya que solo había podido ganar uno –y para ser francos, había sido más bien gracias al descuido de su oponente que fuerza propia-. Probablemente era una combinación de falta de práctica constante –que estaba dejando atrás, un buen paso-, un organismo naturalmente débil y su pobre autoestima que no creía que podía mejorar.

Esto era lo primera que quería mejorar, principalmente en la evasión. No iba a ver dolor si no _estaba_ allí, se dijo. Pero para esquivar bien tenía que tener velocidad, para ser rápida - _duh_ -, y la resistencia, porque no serviría de nada evitar tres golpes para empezar a sudor y acabar cansada. Eso sería feo, muy feo. Las personas tendían a enojarse cuando no daban a su objetivo, lo sabía bien.

(Alcoholizados o no.)

Ahora… tal vez sería lo mejor encontrar a alguien. Preferiblemente que la _obligase_ a esquivar, alguien que viese todos sus puntos débiles y no tuviese piedad. ¿Pero quién? Mayoría de sus compañeros eran molestos pero no agresivos –excepto Kiba cuando estaba enojado pero él no atacaría a las niñas aunque se lo pidiesen-, y la única persona que se le ocurría que podría ayudarle perfectamente tenía un defecto demasiado enorme: no le gustaba luchar.

 _Pero Hinata-san no es la única con esos ojos, Hyuga son todo un clan,_ recostándose contra la madera del árbol Sakura reflexionó unos largos minutos antes de recordar un pequeño detalle, la chispa de la esperanza asaltándola repentinamente. _¡Su primo! Él vino a buscarla un par de veces,_ su memoria eidética le dio la imagen de un niño un poco mayor, agrio, el matiz de rabia en su mirada que había aprendido a encontrar tan bien.

Intentó recordar su nombre pero no había prestado más que un vistazo al chico, jamás acercándose a ellos como para oír la conversación o al menos el llamado. _Yo tendría que estar muy cerca,_ se confortó, poniéndose de pie, _Hinata-san no es conocida por hablar en voz muy alta._ Con una sonrisa pequeña se dirigió hacia el mercado, la intención de hacer las compras, la cena y encerrarse en su habitación antes de que _él_ llegase.

Mañana podría preguntarle a la heredera Hyuuga por su primo. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo ya!

* * *

Hinata parpadeó, la sorpresa –y algo de incredulidad- filtrándose en sus ojos blancos. _Más bien lilas,_ Sakura juzgó, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

— Mmm, etto…—jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente, se animó a preguntar, tartamudeando lo que la otra niña entendió como— ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre Neji-nii-san?

 _Neji es, entonces_ — No mucho. Gracias, Hinata-san—dándole una sonrisa radiante, Sakura salió de su camino feliz hacia la clase. El timbre tocaría en pocos segundos, después de todo, y ella tenía que agarrar el asiento más cercano a la ventana –y lejano de Uchiha Sasuke y sus fans- que podría conseguir.

* * *

 _La cosa es,_ Sakura murmuró para sí, _que no tengo idea donde puedo encontrarlo._ Suspirando, se dejó caer en un montón indigno sobre la hierba del pequeño patio de la Academia, distraídamente viendo a los padres llevándose a sus hijos. Empujó la tristeza hacia abajo, más preocupada por qué _iba a hacer ahora._ Neji Hyuga probablemente entrenaba en los terrenos de su clan, y no podía presentarse simplemente así y exigirle atacarla con sus ojitos.

 _¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?_ Preguntó a nadie en particular, mirando hacia arriba del árbol cuya raíz estaba hincándole el trasero. No consideraba cambiar de opción ya que no tenía a nadie que pudiese hacer el truco. Neji Hyuga tenía la capacidad, no solo físicamente sino mentalmente de poder herirla, y con eso aumentar considerablemente su capacidad de esquivar.

Su Puño Suave no era un juego.

Fue justo en ese momento que algún kami pasajero debió de apiadarse de su situación ya que solo el mismo chico que estaba buscando se presentó en ese momento, buscando todo frío como hielo –y femenino, sobre todo con ese pelo largo, pero Sakura no iba a juzgarle por eso-, y en _su_ dirección. Bueno, no en la suya, más bien en la de Hinata, pero Sakura se movió rápidamente hacia arriba para cambiar la situación.

Hinata estaba adentro en una charla con el sensei así que ella pensó que no le molestaría esperar un poco más.

Colocándose deliberadamente en su camino –que sí, era un poco grosero podría admitir- Sakura envió al niño su sonrisa más amplia. Él ni siquiera parpadeó, sus antinaturales ojos mirándole con la más leve molestia— Discúlpeme, ¿pero eres Neji Hyuga?

— Yo soy—reconoció—, ¿qué es lo quieres?

Una persona menor podría haberse enojado con el tono de sus palabras, ser tratado como una mosca particularmente fastidiosa no podría caerle bien a nadie. Pero ella no era "nadie", era "Sakura", y Sakura había pasado por cosas mucho peor así que simplemente dijo— Quiero entrenar contigo.

Eso _sí_ le hizo parpadear, y luego sonreír en una especie de no buen camino— ¿Tú…?—miró el pelo rosa, los ojos verdes y el cuerpo pequeño— ¿entrenar conmigo? Debes estar bromeando. Perderías sin que siquiera lo intentase. No me interesa perder tiempo en un perdedor, no traería ganancia ni para mí ni para ti.

Sakura asintió, guardando para sí la información que "verlo todo" no quería decir literalmente _todo_ — Lo sé. Eres fuerte, Hyuga-san, pero yo solo quiero aprender a esquivar. Nada más. Puede ser una media hora, tal vez menos. Solo te pido eso.

Las cejas del niño se alzaron hacia arriba, evaluándola. Ella sintió como si estuviese viendo su alma, como si estuviese revolviendo su mente y todos sus secretos. _Pero no es así,_ susurró con fuerza, _Byakugan solo ve a través de objetos, no puede entrar en las cabezas de la gente como el Sharingan._ Al menos el libro de la biblioteca lo había afirmado así.

Por su bien, esperaba que no se equivocase.

Él se burló al final— Mañana. Una hora después de la Academia, aquí. Te daré diez minutos para mostrarme que no voy a perder completamente mí tiempo contigo.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa brillante— ¡Bien, muchas gracias, Hyuga-san!

Con un simple "hn" el niño se deslizó hacia el interior de la Academia, en una presumible búsqueda de su prima.

Con un ánimo feliz Sakura volvió a lo que debería de considerar "casa", un nuevo candado en su bolsillo que pronto añadiría a su puerta.

* * *

Sakura apareció veinte minutos antes de la hora señalada, la intención de calentar para la futura batalla. Sabía que su taijutsu de mala calidad no agradaría al Hyuga pero esperaba que los malos sentimientos –y la necesidad de un compañero de prácticas que no supiese de sus técnicas con antelación o se viese mal dañar- fuesen suficiente para retenerle por un par de días al menos. Principalmente la última razón.

Ella era un aprendiz rápido, y un buen observador, por lo que estaría sacándole el jugo a cada encuentro posible, así que sí, con unas pocas veces estaría de perlas. La mención de la joya le recordó una diferencia curiosa que había notado, ¿por qué los ojos de Hinata eran más bien lilas y los de su primo blancos como la nieve? ¿Qué podría ser?

(Sakura era una persona curiosa por naturaleza. Siempre lo había sido.)

Con cinco minutos a la izquierda el cabello largo y castaño de Neji se ondeó como una bandera a pocos metros de distancia.

La niña sonrió— ¡Viniste! —una pequeña partecita había temido que no lo haría. No es como si se hubiese atrevido a culparlo— Buenas tardes, Hyuga-san—recordó sus modales un poco tarde, la sonrisa no vacilar a pesar de la expresión fría del rostro masculino.

Deslizándose en una postura que había visto utilizar a la heredera Hyuga en sus mástiles, Sakura señaló que a diferencia de ella Neji parecía tener más firmeza, ninguna duda en su mirada— Vamos a empezar—dijo, directamente, venas apareciendo alrededor de sus ojos.

 _Así que esto es el Byakugan_ — Muy bien, Hyuga-san.

Y comenzaron.

Quince minutos después –que solo se había extendido a eso porque a Sakura no parecía haberle importado perder el funcionamiento del brazo derecho y la mitad de la pierna izquierda- el Hyuga se situó a escasos metros de ella, los brazos cruzados y ni un solo pelo lejos de su lugar.

A diferencia de ella.

— ¡Wow! —Sakura se rió, sentándose con algo de dificultad, su respiración rápida y la ropa pegada a su piel por el sudor— ¡Hyuga-san es muy rápido! Ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad—quitando unos mechones salvajes de su rostro, ella frunció el ceño ligeramente—, pero, Hyuga-san, ¿estabas herido de tu pierna derecha?—inquirió, levemente preocupada.

La ceja del de cabello marrón se alzó, tensándose imperceptiblemente –según él— No fue una dificultad—respondió—, como lo suponía eres demasiado débil para mí. El destino ha sido bueno contigo al hacerte débil. No hay nada que pueda cambiarse así que no deberías esforzarte.

Parpadeando como un búho ella repitió— ¿El destino…?—miró sus manos, pequeñas y lastimadas, preguntándose si había sido realmente el destino quién había tomado su madre a distancia y condenado a crecer tan mal y rápidamente— Mmm. Yo no sé si existe el destino, Hyuga-san—ella dijo al final, su voz ya no tan alegre como antes— pero sé que en esta vida lo _único_ que puedes hacer es adaptarte, porque sino lo único que vas a encontrar es la muerte—terminó, ocultando sus ojos debajo de su flequillo.

Eso era la lección que había aprendido, porque si ella se hubiese quedado en el pasado donde sus dos padres vivían y la amaban ya no estaría aquí. El destino no era parte de sus pensamientos, simplemente creía en aquello que sabía, que había reconocido. No le importaba si Hyuga Neji creía que su esfuerzo era en vano o que ya estaba así y así terminaría, porque Hyuga Neji no era la vida, tampoco la muerte que acechaba detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Él sólo era un niño con los ojos llenos de rabia, tristeza y deseo de superación.

Y Sakura era solamente una niña con los dedos lastimados y el ansia de seguir viviendo para poder encontrar algo mejor.

Tal vez la diferencia entre ellos era que tenía la esperanza.

Él no.

Incorporándose lentamente, ella le sonrió como si nada había pasado, caminando cuidadosamente con su pierna mala hasta el árbol donde había dejado su pequeña mochila— Traje la merienda—anunció alegremente, sacando dos cajas de bento—, como agradecimiento por venir.

Neji contempló la idea por un momento antes de asentir, acercándose a la niña para recibir la caja. Su contenido era un poco básico pero el sabor era bueno, admitió para sí mismo después de comer uno de los pulpitos— Tendrás que ir al médico—señaló neutralmente, recogiendo el pescado con sus palillos con la gracia de un príncipe. Un Hyuga correcto.

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro!—la curvatura de sus labios se extendió otra vez hacia arriba, el brillo en su rostro en aumento.

Él resopló en su mente. _Como… brillante,_ pensó con cierto fastidio. Probablemente no era más que una niña de papá que nunca había conocido la desgracia en la vida, por muchas palabras que pudiese decir –no es como si iba a aceptar que lo habían sorprendido-, lo que entonces le dejaba con la pregunta de porque quería aprender tanto a _evadir._

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente. El concepto de "fans" no era desconocido para él –lamentablemente-, ¿es que podría tratarse de una especie extraña de plan para que lograse fijarse en ella? Se burló de la idea, evaluando sus movimientos en búsqueda de algún signo de lo que sea que pasase por esa cabeza.

Notando la mirada fija Sakura dejó de desordenar el arroz con su mano buena y _resplandeció_ en él otra vez, causando el deseo incipiente por primera vez de tener puesta alguna clase de protección. Dudaba que incluso un Aburame estuviese a salvo de esos brillos tan molestos, ¿y eso no eran flores? _¿Genjutsu?_

— Ne, Hyuga-san—ella llamó, gracias a los kami sin sonreír—, ¿vas a ayudarme?—preguntó, los ojos buscando ansiosamente los suyos.

Neji se permitió un momento para masticar a través de su último trozo de pescado antes de contestar—… La muestra fue insatisfactoria—una partecita de él se sintió culpable al ver su rostro caer, y en un súbito impulso agregó— pero voy a hacer una excepción.

Sakura esperó unos instantes para ver si se arrepentía antes de enviarle su expresión más luminosa de agradecimiento— ¡Muchas gracias, Hyuga-sensei!

— Senpai estará bien—murmuró, cediendo al impulso contenido durante todo ese tiempo.

Se frotó los ojos.

Y su lado, sin que la viese, ella sonrió muy tenuemente. Su primera sonrisa real en bastante tiempo.

* * *

 **¿Qué estoy haciendo? Son las dos de la mañana...  
**

 **Dios. ¡Avísenme si ven algún error, por favor!**

 **Y tampoco me opongo a la idea de contarme que les pareció ;)**

 **¡Buenas noches a todos!**

 **Edit: gracias a sugA u-u por la mención de los errrores. He corregido los más notorios -o sea, los que yo noté xD-, pero si ven alguno más son invitados a señalarmelo, ¡que no muerdo! ;P**

 **Por cierto, ¿no les ha pasado que al subir el capítulo y publicarlo faltan palabras que sí estén en el archivo original? A mi sí .-.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia** : Implícito –o no tanto- maltrato infantil.

 **Red and Gold**

II

* * *

— _En aquella mañana azul, un pajarito me encontré…_ —cantó para sí misma, acurrucada en medio de su nido de almohadones y mantas en el fondo del armario— _, y de su cantar me enamoré. Dime, pequeño ruiseñor, ¿cuál es el secreto de tu voz?_

— **¡Abre la puerta de una maldita vez!**

—… _El amor es mi secreto, el pajarito me confió, si llevas el corazón en tus manos y en tu mirada compasión, en esta mañana azul lograrás cantar como yo…_

Los golpes en la puerta no se detuvieron, y los sellos brillaron suavemente.

—… _lo siento mucho, dulce ruiseñor, no podré acompañarte en esta canción…_

— **¡… desgraciada…!**

—… _este corazón ya no funciona para el amor…_

Tarareó y tarareó, hasta que finalmente el ruido al otro lado se acabó.

 _Oh, bien, ya es hora de dormir._

* * *

Haruno-chan… no era exactamente lo que había esperado, Suzume-sensei decidió. En la clase siempre había una de las niñas con más talento, eso no era una sorpresa, pero aunque había tenido su ojo sobre la heredera Yamanaka últimamente su mirada se había apartado hacia su alumna más físicamente pequeña.

Ella recordaba una niña tímida al comienzo del año, más bien retraída y casi temerosa del mundo.

Ahora no podía decir exactamente lo mismo. Haruno-chan sonreía _mucho_ , casi como si tuviera un foco prendido entre los dientes, y a todo el mundo, incluso a las niñas que sabía que la habían estado molestando. Pero ella no parecía ser más social, sin embargo, desapareciendo entre los recreos y fuera de allí ni bien terminase la hora.

Se sentía un poco curiosa que es lo que podría haber sucedido para provocar un cambio en su alumna, a sabiendas que no se trataba de ninguna de las demás. Ino-chan podría haber sido una buena influencia para ella, pensó para sí, revisando las pruebas escritas que había tomado hace dos días atrás, pero no había visto a ninguna compartir más de dos palabras –y habían sido saludos.

 _Puntaje perfecto,_ anotó nuevamente en la parte de Haruno-chan. Otro de sus cambios había sido reflejado en sus pruebas, no las teóricas que siempre sacaba entre noventa y cinco y cien sino las físicas. En los últimos días había demostrada una gran mejora en taijutsu, enfocado principalmente en la _evasión._

Por una parte, le pareció bueno que se lo estuviese tomando en serio. En los últimos meses la mayoría de sus alumnas habían dejado la práctica en virtud de verse "bonitas" para cierto Uchiha, y aunque entendía el "primer amor" no podía dejar de pensar ¿dónde estaban los padres de todas esas niñas? Ya había tenido que hablar con tres de ellas por la ausencia de almuerzo solo para enterarse que se trataba de la _dieta_.

(A veces, se preguntaba donde exactamente se estaba yendo el mundo. Porque no podía ser nada bueno si los adultos dejaban a sus hijas de _siete y ocho años_ abandonar el comer en la fantasía que las ayudaría a atraer a un niño.)

Por otro lado también le daba algo de curiosidad que sus golpes no se hubiesen vuelto más fuertes. Era como si Haruno-chan realmente se estuviese formando solamente en evitar. ¿Tal vez debería tener una charla con ella? Rápida o no, las kunoichi necesitaban ganchos fuertes para sobresalir en este mundo de fuertes shinobi.

Sí, hablaría con ella.

Tal vez incluso podría encontrar la razón de su cambio.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Suzume-sensei se encontró en su casa, la conversación tenida solo poco tiempo atrás flotando en su cabeza. Si se fijaba en el contenido todo había parecido bien, perfectamente normal, porque Haruno-chan quería ser fuerte e incluso estaba recibiendo ayuda, y ella era tan _feliz._

Sin embargo, no se había pasado años en el INTEL para ser engañada tan fácilmente por una niña pequeña.

Haruno-chan sonreía _demasiado,_ y a menudo no se trataba de un buen signo. Las personas podían esconder demasiado detrás de ellas, tantas intenciones, y _sentía_ que así era en este caso. La cuestión era averiguar el qué y el por qué.

Su sonrisa no había sido lo único que había notado estaba mal, después de todo.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Neji empujó su peso casualmente sobre su pie derecho, moviendo el izquierdo en un medio círculo mientras sus palmas se movían velozmente en dirección a la niña frente a él. _Sakura_ , quién esquivó su primera y segunda huelga, una expresión de concentración pura en su rostro.

Había aprendido rápidamente que ella no estaba mintiendo. No había segunda intención en su pedido como había creído en un principio, ella _respiraba_ el deseo de aprender a moverse más rápido que su Puño Suave, no un amor infantil hacia él o el anhelo del reconocimiento de un clan.

A Sakura no le importaba cuantas veces Neji podía desactivar sus brazos o piernas, tampoco el pesimismo en sus palabras o que esta fuese la sexta vez en el día que le repitiese que no valía la pena seguir avanzando –él quería averiguar su punto de quiebre simplemente ya que la gente siempre llegaba al lugar donde terminaba rindiéndose al destino.

Sakura solo _sonreía,_ más allá de lo dolorosamente físico o mental, solo… así. El rostro abierto y el resplandor eterno.

Francamente, Neji no podía entenderla.

Él se preguntó si incluso podría.

(También sobre porque se sentía que había algo _mal_ en todo eso.)

* * *

Estaban merendando otra vez cuando una brisa sopló y levantó suavemente la remera de Sakura mientras estaba de espalda, y solo fue cosa de algún kami que él estuviese mirándola en ese milésimo de segundo. Había un moretón oscuro en un costado, una mancha que Neji _sabía_ que no había causado porque el Puño Suave no dejaba esas marcas.

Tirar rápidamente la prenda hacia abajo, Sakura volvió a sentarse con una expresión resplandeciente— ¡Hoy fue genial, Hyuga-senpai!—declaró, el brillo, las flores y los colores a su alrededor de una forma espectacular.

— Hn—"respondió", colocando los palillos en el interior de la caja—, ¿tienes otro compañero de entrenamiento, Sakura-san?

Ella parpadeó, un instante de tensión que desapareció en una nueva sonrisa— Um, eso es un secreto—susurró, guiñándole un ojo antes de acercarse más de lo usual— ¡pero te prometo que eres mi senpai único y especial!—asintió fervientemente, ignorando la mirada ligeramente la molesta.

Resoplando, se incorporó— Vamos, tengo otros diez minutos antes de irme.

 _Probablemente no fue más que una caída,_ se dijo, _no hay razón para preocuparse._ Sacudió ese pensamiento rápidamente. ¿Por qué iba él a preocuparse por ella? Solo era una pequeña molestia en su vida, un punto extraño que la condimentaba un poco pero nada más. Nada. Él no estaba en lo absoluto preocupado por ella.

Después de todo, solo los niños felices y bien atendidos por sus familias sonreían tan fácilmente.

(Él no tenía idea, por supuesto, lo mucho que iba a odiar ese momento de su vida tiempo más delante.)

* * *

Sakura no era especialmente cómoda con la atención. En el fondo, ella seguía siendo un poco de una niña tímida, y en el centro, realmente _no_ deseaba que alguien descubriese su secreto. Nadie tenía que saberlo, nadie. Aún si sabía que Suzume-sensei no albergaba ninguna mala intención no le gustaba pensar en cómo acabaría si su situación llegase a conocimiento.

Ella ya tenía las manchas en el cuerpo para recordarlo todo los días, no necesitaba que figurase en su expediente también. Porque el día que se hiciese genin sería oficialmente reconocida como una adulta y entonces todo quedaría atrás, tal como lo decía su pequeño plan.

Por eso mismo le había gustado tanto Hyuga Neji. A él no le importaban las cosas que no fuesen de su negocio, no era un cuidador. Era un niño triste, después de todo, con los ojos empañados. Y las personas con los ojos así no pueden ver el dolor ajeno. Lo que era perfecto en su caso.

… Aunque no había pensado tampoco que duraría tanto. Un par de días, dos semanas a lo mucho, y por extraño que fuese ya había pasado un mes. Él seguía con sus comentarios sobre el destino y como todos estaban arraigados a él, sin posibilidad de cambiar, como estaba condenada como débil. Pero podía ignorar eso –no es como si no había oído cosas peores- a favor de la mejor –y única- parte buena.

El entrenamiento.

Había estado considerándolo y estaba casi segura de un hecho: Hyuga Neji era un prodigio.

Sucedía de vez en cuando, cuando un niño mostraba mucho más talento que sus compañeros y avanzaba en su propia liga. Itachi Uchiha había sido el último, y antes que él Hatake Kakashi. Al parecer, Hyuga-senpai también estaría formando parte de ese selecto grupo pronto.

Estaba feliz de que la hubiese aceptado como compañero de prácticas –o saco, como prefiriese verla- porque su capacidad había mejorado un montón desde el primer entrenamiento. A Sakura no le gustaba el dolor, después de todo, así que tal como había pensado estaba obligada a ser más rápida y más rápida.

Sonreír al estudiante mayor por última vez, Sakura sacudió su pequeña mano en su dirección antes de dirigirse hacia casa.

Ella estaba a pocas cuadras cuando lo oyó. El griterío de la gente y luego el de un niño.

 _Uzumaki Naruto,_ reconoció la voz, doblando la cuadra para ver el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. A su alrededor, los adultos murmuraban. _El niño demonio. El chico zorro._ Palabras que no eran bonitas, palabras que había oído varias veces también. Sus pies se movieron sin siquiera pensarlo.

(En otra vida, su padre y su madre habrían estado allí con ella, deteniéndole. En otra vida.)

— Hola—saludó, ignorando a los padres apartando a los demás y los que incluso se atrevieron a llamarla—, soy Haruno Sakura.

Naruto se frotó los ojos, la expresión ligeramente esperanzada— Hola…—murmuró en voz baja—, soy Naruto Uzumaki, y voy a ser el Hokage un día ¡lo creas!

— El próximo Hokage no debería dejarse pisar—le señaló, tranquilamente, tendiéndole una mano—, ¿por qué no hacerte fuerte?

Los ojos azules –como el cielo de verano- se abrieron con sorpresa antes de tomar su mano, permitiéndole sentir los callos y arrugas en ella— Yo entreno—aseguró, haciendo un mohín infantil.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacemos juntos?

Él tenía manos como las suyas, después de todo.

¿Qué tan mal podría salir?

(Todos los niños necesitan un amigo. Y Sakura era, por mucho que no quisiese admitirlo, nada más que un niño.

 _Y las aves del mismo plumaje vuelan juntas, ¿verdad?)_

* * *

 **¡Agradezco un montón por sus comentarios y favoritos**!

 **Lulufma** : En realidad no estoy pensando en el romance ya que son pequeños aún, tal vez más adelante. Sakura es mi personaje preferido, voy a admitirlo, y Neji es interesante, espero hacer un buen trabajo retratándolo. Agradezco que te guste como estoy llevándolo :D y antes de olvidarme, ¿tienes algún What if para recomendar? No encuentro muchos fics que me gusten últimamente .-. ¡Ya veremos como será su entrenamiento! ¡Nos leemos?

 **sugA u-u** : ¡Gracias! La verdad es que sí tengo varios dedazos pero también me he dado cuenta de la falta de palabras .-. no entiendo por qué hay algunos conectores que están en el original pero no cuando publicas el capítulo. He corregido los detalles como sugeriste, tampoco estaba muy segura con eso :/ ¡Te agradezco y espero leerte otra vez!

 **Bway-Girl25** : ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te agrade la continuación. ¡Ya nos leeemos!

 **Andy** : Hola c: nadie nace perfecto, en realidad, todos nos fortalecemos a medida del tiempo y el esfuerzo. ¡Creo que Sakura se hará muy fuerte con su empeño! ;)

 **bookmaniac849** : ¡Oh, te agradezco un montón! No prometo que será NejiSaku –como pareja- pero si habrá un montón de interacción entre ellos c:. Mmm. También creo lo mismo. Con todo el maltrato que sobra ya… Espero que te haya gustado la actualización c: ¡Nos leemos!

 **NicoleAnimes:** Me hace muy feliz saber que te encantó tanto. Espero que también te agrade la continuación y te animes a contarme cual ha sido la parte que más te gustó, llamó la atención o te desagradó. ;) ¡Ya nos leeremos!

 **Ah, me olvidé ayer de decir pero, ¿tienen alguna idea en especial que les gustaría ver en el fic? Como es AU puede ser canon o no, lo que deseen. No prometo utilizarla pero sí tenerla en cuenta y encuentro el momento o me gusta demasiado la incluiré c: dando el crédito pertinente, por supuesto ;)**

 **En fin, me alegra ver que mi idea haya sido bien recibida. ¡Leámonos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia** : Implícito –o no tanto- maltrato infantil. Desviación del canon (What-if, creo.)

 **Anotación** : a pedido de **bookmaniac849** he incorporado un poco de cierto chico perezoso a la historia. Este es solo el comienzo, te lo aseguro ;)

Red and Gold

III

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-

El mundo siempre había parecido demasiado grande para ella; los ríos muy profundos, más que miles de árboles unos sobre otros, y el cielo tan lejos que ni con una cadena de estrellas podría tocarlo. Pero entonces su madre le había leído el cuento del pequeño pez koi, que tan inofensivo, tan minúsculo como Sakura se había enfrentado a todo y más para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un dragón.

Sakura había adquirido entonces la lección de que si ese pescadito se había enfrentado a los mismos kami, ¿qué la detenía a ella de cumplir su sueño? ¿Qué podría atar sus alas y obligarla al filo del suelo por la eternidad?

Estaba nadando en un estanque ahora, con la risa de los dioses clavándose en sus costados, pero ella solo _sabía_ que podría superarlo, que lograría cumplir su sueño.

 _Y Naruto también,_ se dijo, mirando al niño rubio resolver los ejercicios que le había dado para practicar su desastrosa caligrafía. _Él va a ser grande, alto y brillante como el sol de verano,_ su sonrisa se curvó suavemente. Tenía ese fuerte presentimiento, ese susurro en la cabeza que le decía que él llegaría tan lejos sino más que ella.

Pero necesitaba guía. Un amigo, un hermano, un maestro.

Sakura intentaría llenar el papel que quisiese darle. Sería su fuerza hasta que él aprendiese a volar, a remontar el viento susurrante que podía tanto ayudar como dejarte caer. Su pilar hasta que encontrase una razón más importante para desafiar al cielo y al mar.

Él era solamente un pez koi ahora. Igual que ella.

(En el fondo, Sakura sabía bien que igual que era diferente a Neji porque _tenía_ esperanza, ese niño tenía lo que le faltaba: la pureza. Y ella iba a preservarlo de la forma que fuese, para que no tuviese que mirar al mundo y ver monstruos.

 _No como ella._ )

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Había un monumento de piedra en algún lugar de la aldea, cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. El libro decía que era negra, tallada con los nombres de todos los shinobi que habían muerto como héroes. La única razón por la que fue era la curiosidad y el anhelo de encontrar el nombre de _ella_ allí.

No esperaba que ya hubiese alguien allí. No un hombre de pelo gris y ojos muertos.

Avanzó con cautela, los dedos apretados alrededor del manojo de flores que había traído. Se sintió más confiada cuando él no le prestó atención, y dejando su ofrenda a los pies del monumento, se arrodilló y rezó por todas esas almas. Pero ella quería realmente saber si estaba allí, así que se puso de pie y comenzó a revisar los nombres.

Había, literalmente, _cientos_. Y Sakura sabía que eran solo pocos los que figuraban allí.

 _Uzumaki Kushina_ fue algo que llamó su atención, principalmente porque el único Uzumaki que conocía era Naruto, un huérfano. ¿Podría tratarse de su madre? Ladeando la cabeza, siguió su inspección, su ceño fruncido ante su falta de resultado.

— Niña, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

Ella se tensó ligeramente, habiéndose olvidado del hombre. _Torpe,_ se dijo, _¿cómo has podido cometer un error así?_ Sin embargo se volvió y le sonrió, su máscara puesta en el lugar— Alguien muy importante para mí, nin-san—y a sabiendas de su efecto, inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y parpadeó—, ¿estoy molestándole, nin-san?

El hombre le miró— ¿Sabes quiénes son los que tienen su nombre aquí?

— Los que cayeron—respondió, en voz baja—, los héroes muertos de Konoha.

¿Es que él creía que había venido simplemente por accidente?

— Exacto—asintió, deslizando una de sus manos de su bolsillo para revelar un libro naranja—, así que, dime, ¿quién es el héroe que estás buscando?

— _Nohara Rin._

Agarre del hombre se tensó alrededor de su libro pero ella ya estaba nuevamente sumergida en su objetivo. Con la voz de alguien escondido en su corazón, cuestionó— Aa. ¿Y por qué _ella_?

Sakura se detuvo, los ojos tristes al notar que _no_ estaba allí— Ya no importa, nin-san. Ella no está aquí—suspirando, comenzó a caminar lentamente. Fue detenida por una pesada mano sobre su hombro, y aunque sabía – _debía_ saber- que ese extraño no era _él_ el miedo la congeló en su lugar.

— ¿Cuál. Es. Tu. Relación. Con. Ella?—repitió, con pausa y el frío en los huesos.

 _No es él. No es él._ _ **No es él**_ — Ella fue…—aspiró profundamente, los dedos aferrados a sus costados y un ligero temblor que no pudo evitar—… mi madre—entonces echó a correr rápidamente por el camino, la decisión tomada de nunca, nunca jamás pisar de nuevo ese lugar.

No se dio cuenta del hombre completamente impactado que había dejado atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…..-..-.-.-.-.

Ella tenía la sonrisa de Rin, podía verlo muy claro ahora. La que hacía del mundo un lugar mejor simplemente por _existir_. Y sus ojos, no en el color, pero en la forma que brillaban. _O deberían hacerlo._ Porque Rin había tenido ese marrón tan hermoso, tan lleno de la vida y de la tierra… pero el jade su hija tenía solo el brillo más superficial, como el reflejo de una vela en el interior de un cuarto oscuro.

No era una imagen para una niña. No para la hija de Rin.

… ¿Pero tenía él el derecho para interrumpir en su vida? ¿Después de lo que había pasado? ¿Luego de haber estado pensando por ocho años que Rin estaba muerta y que ella ni siquiera existía? ¿Con qué derecho?

 _Pero algo no me gusta aquí,_ se dijo, observándola entrenar con el niño Hyuga. Una elección extraña. ¿Y por qué parecía concentrarse tan solo en la evasión? En ningún momento la había visto intentar atacar. Ninguna vez. Frunciendo el ceño bajo la máscara, volvió a su anterior línea de pensamientos.

 _Por el momento, solo voy a vigilarla._

El tiempo que pudiese. Él era un Jounin que todavía cumplía misiones AMBU, después de todo.

(Seguía pensando que la hija de Rin no podía/no tenía derecho a esa mirada. Estaba _viva_ , mientras Rin dormía bajo las flores, bajo la capa de tierra.

Se sentía como si estuviese arruinando su recuerdo.)

 _(-_ _ **Él siempre había tenido problemas en diferenciar los hijos de los padres**_ _-.)_

.-.-…-.-.-.-…-..-….-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-..-

Él era perezoso, lo reconocía perfectamente. ¿Qué tenía de malo tirarse en el césped y disfrutar de las nubes, lo libre que volaban por el cielo? Pero también era muy inteligente, lo suficiente al menos para darse cuenta de que la mayoría de las mujeres eran muy problemáticas, sin importar la edad que tuviesen. Su madre e Ino, por ejemplo, ellas sí que eran molestosas.

Pero Haruno Sakura lo era más.

Su madre siempre utilizaba la culpa contra él –o las amenazas-, las sonrisas como refuerzo positivo. Ino, en cambio, usaba su sonrisa tanto como arma o como trampa –se había cansado de ver a los adultos caer como moscas. No funcionaba tanto con él pero le había hecho darse cuenta de que las sonrisas no estaban siempre hechas de felicidad –como debería ser, ¿cierto? Aunque había visto llorar a las personas por alegría.

Paso aparte, no podía evitar preguntarse qué es lo que la niña de cabello rosa quería lograr… con tantas sonrisas falsas.

 _Qué problemático._

.-..-.-.-.-….-..-…..-.-.-..-.-.

Ciertamente estaba feliz de que su taijutsu estuviese mejorando –o parte de él- pero no lo era todo. Ella quería tener sus habilidades redondeadas antes de decirse en que quería especializarse –o en cuáles-, por lo que la práctica con Hyuga-senpai no era su único entrenamiento.

Leer, bueno, podía leer todo el tiempo que quisiese. Generalmente por las noches cuando no podía dormir. Los sellos de la puerta de su dormitorio eran eficaces para impedir que alguien entrase pero no para el ruido, así que su última investigación estaba siendo enfocada en los sellos de silencio. Y también en la teoría – _y un poquito de práctica_ \- del genjutsu. ¿Quién habría dicho que existían clases tan diferentes de él?

Ahora, tenía que admitir que su puntería no era algo a lo que estaba prestando mucha atención, por lo que había decidido dedicarse toda la tarde al lanzamiento de shuriken y kunai. Ya podía embocar siete de diez pero no le era suficiente. Esos tres que se perdían podrían significar la _pérdida de su vida._ Además, sabía de una niña tan solo un año mayor cuya puntería era perfecta.

Sakura no tenía excusas.

Y tenía compañía.

— Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, ¿por qué es diferente a mí?—a su lado, Naruto miró su postura y luego la de él. Los sensei eran estúpidos, obviamente, si no se daban cuenta de que era más observador de lo que la mayoría podría darle crédito. E inteligente, pero de un modo propio.

— Así es como lo enseñan en la Academia—respondió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—, ¿dónde aprendiste eso?

Rascándose la mejilla, él se removió incómodamente— Um. Sensei no dijo nada a mí.

Naruto todavía estaba aprendiendo la gramática correcta, otras de los muchos aspectos en los que había sido descuidado. Sakura no se sorprendió de que el taijutsu fuese lo mismo— Es "sensei no me dijo nada"—corrigió, suavemente, su ceño fruncido—. Pero que hombre idiota. Bien, no importa. Solo tienes que copiarme: mira, la pierna va aquí y el brazo así—volviendo su cuerpo en la postura correcta, le sonrió en el ánimo al verlo intentar—, sí, así. Fantástico, Naruto. Ahora vamos a tirar.

( _Es el sol, él es el sol, no queda duda. ¿Pero qué hay de los hombres que quieren teñir de negro y rojo el sol? ¿Qué hay de las mujeres que pintan nubes a su alrededor? ¿Y de los niños que salpican barro para tapar su candor?_

 _Nada, nada de ellos va a quedar. La primavera suave, así suavemente se los va a llevar, a una cama de hojas donde jamás volverán a despertar. )_

— ¡Muy bien, Naruto!—ella se rió al ver su expresión tan feliz.

— ¡Gracias!—con una enorme sonrisa Naruto rodeó su espalda con su brazo y se aferró, lleno de entusiasmo— ¡Sakura-chan es la mejor!

Ignorando el dolor en su costado, le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente— Y tú un gran alumno. Pero volvamos a practicar. Recuerda que falta poco para la prueba.

— Ow, hombre—quejándose, se soltó de ella y sacó otro kunai de sus bolsillos.

Sakura se detuvo entonces, los ojos repentinamente cautelosos a su alrededor.

— ¿Sakura-chan?—él llamó, preocupado ante su cambio.

— Estamos siendo vigilados—le murmuró, enfocando sus ojos en un arbusto en especial—, espera aquí un momento—concentrándose, lanzó el genjutsu de bajo nivel que había estado practicando en el último par de días, sabiendo su efectividad cuando su amigo empezó a mirar hacia todos lados en su búsqueda. Sonriendo para sí, se deslizó hacia el "espía" — Kai—disipó la técnica—, hola, Hinata-san, ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?

— Ah, etto, yo…—el rojo en su rostro era comparable a la propia camiseta de Sakura.

— ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Quién es?—Naruto apareció en su espalda, más tranquilo al ver que estaba allí y no simplemente había sido absorbida por la tierra o algo así. No es como si dudaba de Sakura-chan ni nada, pero a veces no podía evitar el ligero pinche del miedo de que fuese solo una clase de sueño loco inducido por ramen.

Fue entonces cuando la heredera Hyuga ya no lo soportó más.

Ella cayó desmayada, atrapada apenas por la otra niña.

— Bueno—suspirando, la llevó con cuidado a un costado del campo de entrenamiento—, vamos a esperar que se despierte—sugirió.

— Okey—encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto tiró de la manga de su chaqueta naranja en señal de nerviosismo— ¿Es ella… bien?

— Lo está—aseguró, antes de corregir— Y es "¿ella está bien?", Naru-kun. Mmm. Venga, solo es un desmayo. Hinata-san es muy tímida. Vamos a seguir entrenando mientras tanto. Ya despertará—tal vez Naruto no había prestado atención, pero el historial de desmayos de la Hyuga era bastante… largo.

Asintió— ¡Bien! ¡Voy a dar a todos los puntos negros, de veras!

— Si practicas, claro que sí—aseguró, también volviendo a su entrenamiento. No añadió que también estaba bastante positiva acerca del despertar de la niña porque dudaba que sus tímpanos pudiesen resistir un Naruto lleno de energía. Él era bastante un locutor en muy alta vocal.

Con una sonrisa tan viva como el, Naruto envió una mirada de desafío a las dianas inocentemente clavadas en los árboles. _Sakura-chan está animándome, ¡no puedo fallar, de verás!_

En silencio, Sakura sonrió apenas visible pero muy real.

 _(Hey, sol, sol, gracias por estar aquí. Mi corazón, pequeño roto corazón, sigue necesitando el calor._

 _Gracias al sol, la primavera puede crecer las flores a su alrededor.)_

 _(-_ _ **Y tal vez, solo tal vez… algún día sea capaz de acompañar al ruiseñor.)**_

.-

 **Agradezco el gran apoyo ofrecido :'). Realmente.**

 **Dulce-chan** **:** Discúlpame, pero no vi tu comentario hasta que fue muy tarde. Así que te agradezco en este xD. ¡Es genial que la historia te parezca interesante, gracias! Espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado ;)

 **bookmaniac849** : ¡Gracias! Como verás, he hecho aparecer a Shikamaru, y ya veremos cómo se desarrolla su relación. Y lo otro, bueno, en realidad tengo una cierta idea dando vuelta sobre como hacer esa parte así que no puedo prometerte nada ;) ¡Es una sorpresa! Es fantástico que te guste tanto :D :D me hace realmente feliz. Y sí, estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo, antes que las clases comiencen… .-. las clases matan a las musas D:

 **Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te animes a contarme que es lo que te gustó y lo que no, o alguna sugerencia, lo que quieras ;) Y claro, a darme un nombre por el cual llamarte que no sea este xDD ¡Saludos!

 **NicoleAnimes** : ¡Arigato! Te admito que no estaba muy segura sobre el final –ni el comienzo- pero es genial que te hayan gustado ambas. Y gracias otra vez. La trama ha estado un poco dando vueltas por mi cabeza y la historia simplemente surgió con el tema de las manos y cuando me di cuenta, bueno, ya tenía un capítulo. xD ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Lulufma** : :D Genial. A mí me interesa bastante el romance, debo decir, pero creo que lo que más me atrae de una historia es el humor. He leído de otros géneros, claro, incluyendo angustia y hurt-conform, pero guardo lo más divertidos dentro de mi corazón :'D xD

Yo tampoco esperaba actualizar tan rápido. Creo que es culpa de ustedes :P

Mmm. A mí también me gustó escribir esa parte, principalmente porque estaba intentando demostrar también que Neji sigue siendo un niño y aunque sea un prodigio y todo está atrapado en su propia pérdida. Pero los presentimientos siempre están ahí para arañar el costado de uno, ¿mmm? Y sí, siempre he pensado lo mismo. En realidad, siento un poco de rencor por Kakashi, porque a pesar de hablar sobre el abandono de los amigos y todo eso siento que no le dio la suficientemente atención, por mucha chica fan que pudiese haber sido. En fin, este es solo mi punto de vista…

De hecho, sí, lo creé yo. No sé si exista alguna canción similar a eso pero como que me nació de adentro xDD Creo que si tuviese que elegir un título para el segundo capítulo sería algo relacionado con los pájaros –aunque soy un asco en los títulos .-. xD-

¿Crimela? Le echaré una ojeada entonces. ¡Muchas gracias a ti por tu revisión! Amo cuando me cuentan que es lo que les gustó ;D ¡Saludos!

 **Ah, posiblemente encuentren varios dedazos en la historia. Son más que bienvenidos a señalármelos. Y claro, a contarme que les ha parecido :D ¡Muchos saludos de frutilla!**

—


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia** : Implícito –o no tanto- maltrato infantil. Desviación del canon (What-if, creo.)

 **Rojo y oro**

IV

* * *

Hinata se despertó con el sonido de las armas clavándose y la risa suave fluyendo en la brisa. Supo en ese mismo instante que no se trataba de su hogar, con el aire frío y el silencio asfixiante cargado de la decepción de su familia –de su padre, de su hermana menor-, y el odio de su primo.

Algo cálido tocó su frente— ¿Estás bien, Hinata-san?—la voz era familiar, femenina. _¿Saku… ra-san?_

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la distintiva cabellera rosada de su compañera, el verde de su mirada preocupado. A su lado –y su corazón se aceleró- era una de las figuras más importantes de su vida –algo que él probablemente nunca sabría-, Naruto—Mmm… yo… sí—contestó, jugueteando con los dedos y pensando en que decir.

Había sido atrapada _espiando_ , después de todo. Probablemente ninguno de ellos querría hablar con alguien tan extraña como ella. Su estómago se atrapó, y antes que pudiese evitarlo, susurró rápidamente— Lo siento.

El niño rubio miró a su amiga sin entender— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—cuestionó, creciendo preocupado cuando la niña volvió a enrojecer como si se le estuviese prendiendo fuego la cara.

Sakura suspiró— No hay razón para disculparse, Hinata-san, por favor, tranquilízate. Estás a punto de desmayarte—señaló, la sonrisa suave y sin burla.

— Hai—tartamudeó, intentando apagar el calor en su rostro.

— ¿Hinata-chan quería entrenar también?—Naruto cuestionó, mirando a Sakura por temor a que Hinata volviese a caerse como antes. ¿Tal vez no le caída bien? Con lo poco que le hablaba –casi nada- y como se ponía de ese color que la gente diariamente se pondría cuando se enojaban con él y comenzaban a gritarle –no tanto ahora, no con Sakura-chan que se enojaba y _miraba_ hasta que tenían que irse.

Hinata soltó el más pequeño sonido de sorpresa, aumentando el carmesí en sus mejillas considerablemente ante la propuesta— Yo… mmm…—envió una mirada cautelosa hacia la otra niña, encontrándose con una sonrisa llena de ánimos—, sí—finalmente respondió.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa brillante— ¡Fantástico! Entonces vamos a entrenar. ¿Tienes tus kunai, Hinata-san?

Ella asintió, mostrando el metal en su bolsillo de la amplia chaqueta que llevaba.

— Ne, ne, ¿cómo lanzas Hinata-chan?—Naruto preguntó, olvidando sus pensamientos anteriores en virtud de la seguridad de la sonrisa de Sakura.

Obligándose a no desmayarse, admitió en voz baja, tropezando un poco con las palabras— No muy bien.

— Bueno, para eso está la práctica—la de cabello rosado señaló, ladeando la cabeza—, ¿ne?

Naruto asintió fervientemente— Yo también era muy malo pero Sakura-chan está enseñándome y ahora estoy mejor, porque voy a ser el Hokage, ¿sabes? Y el Hokage tiene que tener una puntería perfecta, ¡de veras!

Hacía mucho tiempo que Hinata tenía ciertas palabras guardadas en su corazón, así que apoyada por el aura entusiasta declaró— Haz tu mayor esfuerzo, Naruto-kun—y entonces se volvió en un tomate maduro.

Recibió una sonrisa de sol como respuesta.

 _Valió la pena._

Y… se desmayó.

* * *

La luz del interior de la casa no estaba prendida cuando ella llegó a su casa, pero Sakura saltó de todas formas al techo de su vecino y trepó hasta la ventana de su dormitorio, cerrando el vidrio en silencio. Ella no iba a caer en el mismo truco otra vez y creer que _él_ no estaba simplemente por las luces apagadas.

La primera vez es un accidente, la segunda ya es a propósito, pensó, sacando el cuaderno de fuinjutsu que había estado utilizando a favor de seguir su estudio. Los nuevos sellos de silencio funcionaban perfectamente, lo que era la razón por la que estaba durmiendo mejor en el último tiempo –y el mayor enojo de _él._

Sacudiendo el pensamiento –más bien recuerdo- se enfocó en esa tarde, sonriendo suavemente en la imagen de una ruborizada Hinata-san y un confundido Naruto. Había ido bien al final, dejando a un lado los desmayos, e incluso habían podido inspirarle algo más de confianza a la Hyuga, que era algo de lo que caería al parecer.

No podía evitar sentirse enojada con su familia. ¿Cómo no atesorarla? Si era dulce y amable y jamás había hecho daño a alguien. Ella tenía la pureza, tal como Naruto, en esos bonitos ojos suyos, y se desperdiciaba en esa falta de autoestima tan notoria.

 _Los monstruos están en todas partes,_ una vocecita susurró en su mente, _en todas partes._

Bien. Si su familia no cuidaba bien de ella, tal como los servicios sociales no lo hacían con Naruto tomaría el asunto con sus propias manos.

Peces koi deben permanecer juntos, ¿ne?

* * *

Había un hombre borracho durmiendo en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, él señaló, varias botellas dispersas alrededor. Su nariz, que siempre había sido lo más desarrollado gracias a su convocatorio fue capaz de detectar entre el hedor del alcohol y la falta de higiene uno muy particular.

 _Sangre._

Estaba arraigado al suelo y a las paredes. A los puños y suelas de zapatos del hombre despreciable.

Su estomagó se encogió y la ira bulló. ¿Era ese… pedazo de escoria con quién Rin había vivido sus últimos años? _¿Con quién había escogido pasar su vida? ¿Con quién había tenido una hija?_ Miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza, oscureciendo su mente. Pero entonces, una más pesada surgió, y en silencio, un pequeño perro apareció a su lado.

Pakkun miró notoriamente sorprendido al encontrarse en esa situación, su expresión confundida— ¿Kakashi…?—cuestionó en voz baja.

— La sangre. Guíame a su dueño.

Asintiendo, olisqueó, los ojos amplios al notar una similitud sorprendente con el hombre de allí y…— ¿Rin?—sacudiendo el pensamiento se enfocó en cumplir la orden, saltando por la ventana rápidamente como el olor se dirigió hacia fuera y por los caminos. Su convocador lo siguió en silencio.

Se detuvieron frente a la Academia y un aula en específico, ambos lo suficientemente sigilosos para que no los viesen desde la ventana. Pakkun olisqueó otra vez, más profundamente por la abertura disponible— La niña de pelo rosa—contestó, seriamente—, es de ella.

Sin decir una palabra, Kakashi dio media vuelta y se alejó velozmente en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento.

Pakkun fue un espectador silencioso de la destrucción de la tierra y el rugir del cielo.

— La hija de Rin…—susurró, en medio de tanto destrozo y furia—, la hija de Rin.

El perro abrió la boca sin saber que decir, pero no fue necesario, porque en ese mismo momento alguien preguntó desde los árboles— Kakashi, ¿de qué estás hablando?

 _Oh, muchacho…_

* * *

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que había un aire extraño cuando salió de la Academia, despidiéndose tanto de Naruto como de Hinata para ir a la biblioteca en búsqueda de nuevo material de lectura. Una sensación persistente en su estómago había estado molestándola desde hacía horas, y aunque había querido dejarlo como hambre sabía que no era eso.

 _Estás siendo paranoica,_ se dijo, caminando por las calles con una máscara agradable en su rostro. Llegó sin ningún inconveniente, su atención atrapada rápidamente por los nuevos tomos disponibles. Cogió uno que parecía bastante divertido pero no para ella sino para su amigo rubio, y otro de kunoichi famosas para la niña.

Instalándose en una de las mesas se sumió pronto en una explicación bastante desarrollada sobre las naturalezas del chakra. Era un tema sin duda interesante, por mucho que pensase que no sería la mejor clase de jutsu para ella. ¿Pero qué podía decir? Incluso el más sencillo podría resultar muy útil, como la técnica de decapitación de tierra o el de ocultamiento en el agua. _Tantas posibles alternativas de uso…_

Estaba tan concentrada en las palabras que cuando notó la presencia extraña ya era demasiado tarde.

— Discúlpame—una voz profunda, de hombre, llamó su atención, y expuso otra vez su estúpido error. _Uno es un error, dos es a propósito, tres un pedido de muerte,_ fluyó en su cabeza cuando el desconocido se situó frente a ella, una sonrisa agradable en su rostro.

Era la primera vez que había visto a un _Uchiha_ sonreír de una forma que no dejase un mensaje de "soy-superior-a-ti-besáme-los-pies".

— Buenas tardes, nin-san—saludó, porque su madre le había enseñado buenos modales y era una de las pocas cosas que podía honrar—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Él sonrió pero no se acercó más, tomando asiento a un par de asientos de distancia— Me preguntaba si eres pariente de Nohara Rin-san.

— Sí—respondió, parpadeando en la curiosidad—, ¿por qué?

— Mi nombre es Uchiha Obito, soy su antiguo compañero de equipo—le contó.

Sakura negó— Eso no es posible, nin-san. A mi madre no le… gustaban los shinobi—lo sabía muy bien, y era una de las cosas que más le dolía porque ella sería una, y estaba el pensamiento, la duda de "¿me odiará también?". Una pregunta que aplastaba brutalmente al salir. No podía permitirse tambalear, después de todo, ni por el amor de su madre.

Algo atravesó los ojos oscuros del extraño antes de que su rostro se volviese triste— Lo entiendo, y no puedo culparla. Noso- yo no fui un buen compañero, ¿sabes?—él miró sus manos, el cansancio y el arrepentimiento filtrándose en su expresión—, puedo encontrar varias razones por las que Rin-chan no querría volver a vernos jamás. O nombrarnos.

— Estoy segura de que kaa-san te perdonó—dijo, con más confianza de lo que sentía—, ella nunca podía guardar rencor—además, su madre había perdonado muchas cosas a su padre, cosas peores de lo que sea que estos shinobi podrían haberle hecho _-¿cierto?-._

— Eres una niña muy dulce—él halagó a cambio, una sonrisa suave dibujándose en su rostro—, tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti—añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sakura se tensó inmediatamente pero se obligó a sonreír lo más natural posible— Él es—mintió de todo corazón—. Um. Lo siento, nin-san, pero tengo que irme—se incorporó, agradeciendo haber anotado los libros ni bien los había escogido. Perfecto para huir. _Ya._

— Muy bien. Si no te importa, te acompañaré a tu casa. Es tarde y los niños no deben ser dejados caminar solos por ahí—comentó, tranquilamente.

Resistiendo el impulso de simplemente echarse a correr ella sacudió la cabeza— Eso no es necesario, nin-san, no quiero ser una molestia. Estoy segura de que tendrá algo más importante que hacer—intentó rechazar la oferta lo más cortésmente posible. _Si tan solo Naruto estuviera aquí_ , pensó, _sería más fácil._ Su amigo sería muy predispuesto –y vocal- al negar el ofrecimiento por ella.

— Insisto. No podría simplemente irme, aún más teniendo en cuento que eres la hija de mi mejor amiga muy querida a la que debo mucho—por su tono era obvio que por todo lo que Sakura dijese no iba a dimitir.

(No pudo evitar el pinchazo, sin embargo, del "hija de Rin" tan explícito. Por supuesto, como en su vida diaria, todo terminaba en su madre, ¿verdad?)

— Está bien—aceptó a regañadientes, rodeando los libros con sus bracitos como un protector de cuerpo mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Él no empezó ningún intento de conversación –gracias a kami por los pequeños favores-, una expresión pensativa en su rostro que se transformó en una sonrisa agradable al llegar a las puertas de su casa.

— Gracias, nin-san, por acompañarme— _a pesar que no era necesario ni tampoco quería,_ completó en su mente.

— Con "Uchiha-san" es suficiente—aseguró, antes de sonreír un poco más nerviosos—, y antes de que me olvide, ¿puedo tener el placer de saber tu nombre, pequeña señorita?

Ella apretó ligeramente los dedos alrededor de sus libros pero respondió de todas formas— Sakura. Haruno Sakura—murmuró, inclinándose—, buenas noches, nin-san—la familiaridad no era algo que quería, después de todo. Y abrió la puerta de la casa, apenas dándose cuenta de la falta de su padre para ir directamente a su habitación.

Estaba cerrada, por supuesto, por los cinco cellos que había puesto. El miedo era demasiado como para pensar si el ninja seguía allí o no, y lo que pensaría al verla entrar por la ventana. Sakura solo quería evitar el dolor, _evitarlo_. Así que se lanzó por la ventana del costado y rápidamente escaló la pared, empujando el vidrio hacia un costado para poder ingresar.

Ya en la seguridad –relativa- de su dormitorio dejó escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba manteniendo.

Quería – _iba a_ \- olvidar esos últimos minutos. _Realmente_ lo deseaba.

* * *

 _Sube el sol, se oye a los pájaros cantar,_

 _¿cuánto falta, mi amor, para el florecimiento de la vida?_

 _Los rayos cálidos del astro rey, el sonido del amor…_

 _¿Por qué no pueden traer la primavera y su esplendor?_

 _Es que es otoño, cuando las hojas caen y el frío se siente,_

 _las flores no se asomarán aún._

 _Aquí, aquí en este hueco en el pecho que encuentra la forma de latir,_

 _hay una pared de pétalos marchitos,_

 _impidiendo al tiempo su ruta seguir._

* * *

 **Creo que hay un rincón de mí que tiene el alma de un poeta frustrado. ¿Tal vez mi vida anterior? xDD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por añadir a sus favoritos y por animarse a seguir! :D Los comentarios obviamente me hacen muy feliz también…**

 **Aome-Hime:** Hi c: Jajaja, ¡me imagino! De todas formas, no sé si soy muy exitosa en la creación de la "angustia", es la primera vez que lo hago… Sí, ella ya se encontrará con otros más. ¿Quiénes? Um, ¿quién sabe? xD Y simplemente no pude evitar añadir lo de Rin como desviación del canon, aunque me deje un margen apretado :/ Pero bue, ya aparecerán más detalles. Su padre sigue siendo el mismo pero espero encontrar la situación ideal para explicar qué demonios sucedió xDD

No lo sé, tal vez obtenga algo de conocimiento médico pero no estoy muy segura si es a lo que se dedicará. Ya lo averiguaremos…

Mmmm. Me quedé pensando en tu sugerencia, voy a admitirlo. ¿Tal vez más adelante…? ;) ¡Saludos!

 **bookmaniac849:** Al fin alguien que me comprende :') ¡De nada! Shika es genial. Y, bueno, creo que te quedan muchos años de vida xD a lo que voy… Sí a Rin, no a Obito xDD Su padre sigue siendo el mismo, aunque ya se explicarán mejor las cosas más adelante. ¡Me alegra mucho saber que la caracterización te pareció bien! :D :D Y te agradezco mucho por tus palabras ^-^ ¡Sí, soy mujer! Bueno, mi idea es que los lectores también participen un poco. ¡Ustedes son geniales, después de todo! –Lo siento por tu papá xDD-

En realidad, "enserio" –todo junto- viene del verbo "enseriar", "ponerse serio": yo me enserio, me pongo seria. Y "en serio" –separado- es un adverbio, significa que no estás mintiendo, como: Es en serio, no te engaño. Final de la parte educativa xDD ¡Espero te guste el nuevo capí y nos leamos pronto!

 **NicoleAnimes:** Te lo agradezco mucho ^-^, intentó hacerlo lo más ameno posible y no repetir las mismas palabras porque sé que puede fastidiar xD Kakashi volverá a aparecer muy, muy pronto. ¿Qué tal mi interpretación de Obito? ;) Y sí, ya diré algo más sobre esa parte… ¡Amo a Naruto! Por eso intento darles una buena relación. En fin, es genial que te haya gustado. Ojalá sea lo mismo con este nuevo capítulo :D

 **Dulce-chan:** Sí, siempre he creído que Sakura tiene mucho potencial sin desarrollar. No es por nada, pero siento que Kishimoto tomó la ruta fácil en simplemente darle el ninjutsu médico –que no es que no sea genial, pero parece una excusa para no ampliar sus habilidades. ¡Gracias! Y sí, ya volveremos a Neji. Incluso una persona ciega –metafóricamente- tiene que abrir los ojos algún día, ¿cierto? ;)

Naruto es un sol de verdad. En el anime hemos visto que él tiene una cosa de protección para Sakura desde un principio –como compañera, blanco de amor, bla bla- pero pensé que sería genial ver lo opuesto :D ¡Saludos!

 **Mmm. Y un Obito salvaje aparece xD Kakashi también, por supuesto. Y Pakkun.**

 **En fin, ¿qué tal les pareció? Me gustaría dejarle una frase –bueno, un resumen genial- de una historia de Harry Potter en inglés: "Puedes sacar al niño del armario debajo de las escaleras. Pero no es tan fácil sacar al armario del niño".** **Lo que es bastante cierto. No con eliminar la amenaza quitas los traumas.**

 **Si alguno les gusta-quiere leer un fic con angustia y les agrada el fandom de Kuroko no Básquet, les recomiendo "Come Morning Light", de Laura of Maychoria. Es muy realista. Y ya está finalizado, con varios extras y una secuela en curso.**

 **Siendo todo… ¡Saludos a todos! ¡Ya nos leemos! :D**


End file.
